Middle Name Chaos
by your-darkest-sin
Summary: DISCONTINUED!


Okay i know my other storys are way dark and stuff well there cant be dark with out light!

This is still going to be dark but in a funny way!

All of the new people in this story are based of me and my friends!

We are a very very strange !!!! You have been warned!

It is 12:45pm and i have two finals tomarrow and i feel like shit so if you dont like to i really dont care!

I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER

if you dident get that i will say it again

I DONT KNOW HARRY POTTER

By the way this is 6th year and Dumbles is alive and Draco and SOME of the other Slytherin are GOOD well not GOOD but not BAD.

For my friend Ash, Oliver Wood is in the same year.

I cant think of anymore warning things so on witht the show!

* * *

Aother year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry, the great hall once again was filled with noise of the many students that made Hogwarts their home.(Is that the right there i allways get confused)

The four house table where filled with food and talking students, the first years where stareing at the ceiling with it many stars.( To lazy to put in the sorting, if you dont know what that is why the hell are you even reading this? You should be reading the god damm books)

The older students where talking about there summers with there house mates.Three people had there head close togather and where whispering in low voices,the three Gryffindor's where talking fast about there train ride.

"Did you hear that on the train, i mean what was all that noise it was really loud" Said a red haired boy 6th year

"It could of been some of the first years messing arund" Said a brown haired girl also in 6th year

" Ron Hermione that did not sound like any first years " Said the last of the three he had raven hair and was also in 6th year

" Yes Harry but.." She was cut of by there headmaster Albus Dumbledore standing from the head table at the front of the hall.

His sliver hair was long and could be tucked into his pants if he ever felt the need, he held up his hands calling for quite.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwart i would like to take time know to welcome are new DADA teacher Ms.Clark"

A tall woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes stood and smiled many of the boys in the hall looked at her in aw while most of the girls smached thir boyfirends.

"Ms.Clark came all the way from the states she is only teaching because we have made a deal a few of her students from her old school will bejoining us this year and here they come"

There could be loud voice heard from out side the great hall they where getting louder and louder the door boomed open and the hall jumped there was a loud.

"My Bad"

There stood four girls, the one who had spoke was tall had long black hair with a sliver strip to her but and amber eyes.

The girl to her left was shorter only a little with short blonde hair with red bangs she had clear blue eyes.

The girl to her left was about the same hight as the girl with the blue eyes she had dark skin, black shoulder legth hair and dark brown eyes.

The last girl was the shortest she had long mid-back honey coloered hair she had light green eyes.

All the students looked at them with confused looked, the girls walked to the front of the hall and seemed to not care about the looks that they where be given.

Dumbledore simled at the four girls as they stood beside him the tallest girl just looked at him with a strange look turned look at Ms.Clark and gave her the rock on sign then turned back.

"These are the four students that will be joining us"

The girls where dressed so diffrent from every one the shortest girl was wearing a black skirt with a black shrit with a pic of a strange girl on the front.

The one with the darker skin was wearing blue jeans a blue shirt that said 'who farted'.

The one with blonde hair was wearing a light blue jeans with a green shirt that said ' join me i have cookies'

The tallest one wear ripped jeans a black tank top with a old black hoddie over it.

Dumbledore simled once more and contuied.

" They will be shorted like another student"

The hat poped out of no where with a stole in front of him.

" Ruby Tomson"

The shortedst girl moved over to the hat sat down and put it on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR" It yelled

The Gryffiondor's started to clap out of the habit of there name being called from the hat.

Ruby got up walked over to the table and sat with everone looking at her she glared at her housemates not liked being stared at.

"Sabrina Marks"

The dark skined girl walked over to the hat sat down and put it on.

"GRYFFINDOR"

Sabrina got up removed the hat walked over and sat with her friend.

"Eve Rose"

The girl with the blonde hair went over to the stool sat down and put the hat on.

"GRYFFINDOR"

Eve stood up sat the hat down and walked over to her friends.

"Alex Clark"

The last girl sat down and placed the hat n her head.

"SLYTHERIN"

The Slytherin where to stuned to clap but Alex stood any way and walked over to there table.

Dumbledore waved his hands wide and said .

"Are new students"

* * *

Well that is all im going to do right now.

It is 2:09 right now and im done wow well im going to go to bed then wake up a 6:31 and take two finals

Plz review i need them i never get any and it is a bit sad.

Sorry about some of my spelling you should of seen me last year i was worse!

Well Review i will update soon i think

To all of my friends you all know who are are!

Thank you!!!!

P.S Can you beleave i wrote this when i was sick ,tired and sick!

Thank you!


End file.
